A Trip to the Stars
by ncismka233
Summary: Rough day... a bit of an understatement. My job as a federal agent has taught me to not know what to expect... but life has taught me which friends to lean on-and which friends I may think of as more. Exchanges of words and a starry night taught me that now and in the past. One-shot from Ellie's POV - Romantic undertones ***Spoilers for the end of season 15***


Sleepless nights have become the norm since becoming a federal agent. They're part of the territory. So is losing people you work with, people you care about. But that doesn't mean you get used to it… or even want to. I learned a long time ago how to temporarily block out the most grotesque of crime scenes, the heartbroken faces of a victim's loved ones. Some cases don't leave me so fortunate. The one today has left me wandering around the city for hours—thinking of a face I'll only ever see in my memory. A seemingly aimless journey brings me to a place where light is never banished.

"Agent Bishop!" Elaine delights with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Evenin' Elaine."

"What brings _you_ here so late?"

"The twenty-four hour part of the diner." I chuckle in all honesty. "Fair enough! What can I get for you, honey?"

"Fries are always a good start."

"Comin' right up!" She replies eager. Elaine's kindred spirit sparks the first smile to curl up my cheeks all day.

"Ohhh!" I groan out a sigh of less than a quarter of the tension stuck inside me. A gnawing headache amplifies on impact of hitting the counter face first. My sore eyes snag a glimpse of the only other lone customer at the opposite end of the bar. Another broken soul slumps over the mug his creamy cocoa fingers are tracing the rim of. Wait, do I know him?

"Need a refill, baby?" Elaine offers with a steaming coffee pot in hand.

"No, thank you."

"Nick?" I guess whose slick accent the voice belongs to. No response casts doubt. I move down closer and lob a fist at his shoulder.

"Ow!" He startles and spins around.

"Howdy partner!" I tease. Maybe there wasn't too much doubt.

"Ellie!" Nick smiles and hops off the stool to give me a hug.

"And just what are _you_ doing here?"

"Probably the same reason _you're_ here after midnight." He assumes with his bulky arms still wrapped around me. We step back and lock dazed eyes. Just as I bite my lip to quell a goofy grin, Nick purses his together to do the same. He pulls out the stool beside him and waves me to join.

"Thanks." I whisper as we plop down next to each other. Overwrought sighs huff out of us both like a worn out car engine.

"So, why _are_ we here so late?"

"If I had to guess, you're partially here for the food."

"Mm, he!" I snicker thinking how he knows me too well. "And the _other_ reason?"

Nick flashes his bothered, drooping eyes at me. He crashes his head against his open palm on the side opposite of me. His hopeless glum expression fades into the abyss.

"Tough case today." I break the silence.

"Yeah." Nick mumbles to agree.

Flashbacks of the young marine face down in the alley run through over again. The kid had no enemies, no family, but plenty of friends. After months of deployment overseas, he spent most of his time volunteering to help others. Such an amazing soul… gunned down in a street robbery for all his pocket change—a lousy sixty bucks. Similar enough to remind us of a dear friend lost close to us.

"I miss Clay too, Nick." I choke up, rubbing his jacketed arm. Nick hides his sniveling face in his palms.

"Aww!" I blubber seeing him cry and nuzzle my head against his while clutching him a side hug. Nick shoves air through his nose and lays back on the stool with clenched watery eyes.

"He was one of a kind, you know?"

"I know." I agree as my voice cracks.

"Sorry to interrupt." Elaine says, holding a dish. "But I thought you two could use a slice of pie on the house."

"Aww, thanks!" I exclaim grateful and swipe my tears off.

"Appreciate it, Elaine." Nick smiles and clears his throat before setting the tasty morsel in front of us.

"I'm not really an apple pie kind of guy."

"Mm, more for me then!"

"Not so fast!" He defends, dragging the plate away before I can stab it with my fork.

"Hand it over or you're getting the fork!" I threaten jokingly.

"With pleasure." Nick teases and snatches it away.

"Hey!"

"Stop!" He goofs and blocks me off. He sinks the utensil into the pie's tip then dangles it in front of me. I lurch forward and chomp it down.

"What's the verdict?"

"Mmm!" I savor and lick my lips.

"Alright, I gotta get into this." Nick says and digs in. We indulge in pie and fries, taking our minds off the emotionally draining day.

"Well, I guess I should get home and try to get some sleep." I remark matter of fact, tipping my head and bump up my brows.

"Same here." Nick agrees, reaching for the checkbook.

"Nick, I can pay for my own late night snack."

"No really, it's my treat." He insists, sticking a twenty in the fold.

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." He offers and then chucks his arm over my shoulder.

"Hm!" I muffle a snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how crazy it is that we _both_ ended up _here_. I mean what are the chances?"

"That sounds like a McGee question." Nick remarks. "Where's your car?"

"Oh, I uh—I've kinda been wandering around aimlessly for past three hours. I'll just walk home, it's no big deal.

"Bishop, you can't just wander aimlessly at night." Nick opposes.

"Why not?" I challenge and swing my fists around. "I'm a cop with a badge and a Glock, what more do I need?"

"A ride Dr. Seuss." Nick answers with an amused smile.

"Fine." I chuckle to surrender. We jump in his Jeep and head toward my place. The open windows have me hanging out and gazing up at the twinkling stars. A lump in my throat nearly chokes me when flashing back to Scotland.

"_I've always felt connected to the stars." Reeves admitted as we sat atop spring green hill._

"_Wow, it's gorgeous!" I admired overwhelmed by the midnight sky, jam-packed with sparkling diamonds encompassing every inch. "Reminds me of nights in Oklahoma."_

"_Which sky is betta?"_

"_It's all the same sky." I pointed out. "But this view—ooh, it is up there!"_

"Bishop!" Nick's call snaps me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I know a place where we could see more stars."

"Let's go!" I agree with an eager smile. Nick's charming smile slicks up and lights up his face. He puts the pedal to the metal, making us arrive in an open field with winding dirt paths.

"I come here sometimes to ride my bike. It's pretty awesome at night."

"It's beautiful!" I rasp admiration. Tall grass softens as it sways in the breeze under the illuminated crescent sliver.

"Race you to the moon!" Nick challenges juvenile.

"That's not a fixed destination." I argue. "The moon is over 200, 000 miles away."

"You really need to get out more." Nick remarks and slams the door behind him. "Come _on_, Bishop, humor me!"

"Okay, bring it _on_, Torres!" I accept and squat into a running position.

"That's cute." Nick teases and assumes the same pose. "You think you're competition for me—hey!"

"Who's trying to keep up _now_?!" I shout back with a full-on head sprint start. Our sneakers pound on the pavement, sending dust flying behind. Nick bolts past me like a train clunking down tracks at a million miles an hour. I find wings under my feet and soar to catch up.

"Stop cheating!" Nick swats my hand when I try throwing him off balance.

"Aw, man!"

"Victory!" Nick cheers, tossing his fists up toward the moon.

"Ugh!" I grumble dreading how much he'll gloat.

"Don't be a sore loser!"

"Only if _you_ don't act like a sore winner." I bargain, tilting my head and stacking my hands on my hips.

"Fair enough." He compromises and extends his hand out. "Truths?"

"Truths!" I agree sneaky when shaking.

"Wah!" Nick panics as he collapses backwards with flailing arms.

"Ow!"

"How ya feeling _now_, tough guy?" I poke fun, kicking his elbow.

"Okay, you've made your point." Nick grimaces and reaches up.

"Now, _help_ me up!"

"Doh!" I grunt and stumble into the scratchy grass, almost on top of him when he too yanks me down.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"You are _so_ not funny!" I annoy and punch his chest.

"Totally disagree!" He counters and then crosses his arms behind his head.

"Wow!" I huff, absorbing the true beauty of my surroundings. Including the one next to me.

Nicholas Torres: my co-workers, my partner, and most importantly, one of my best friends. To think we both ended up at the diner, a wreck for the same reason… Gibbs always says there are no such things as coincidences; and he's rarely wrong. Nick is easy to talk to, he's so caring, he makes me smile—not to mention, he _is_ pretty hot. Though I would never say that to his big fat head.

"What are _you_ staring at?"

"Nothing!" I claim caught off guard and fold my arms in attempt to warm up. "Just thinking is all."

"_You_ thinking?" He jokes and cups his hands before yelling,

"NEWS FLASH, ELEANOR BISHOP IS THINKING!"

"Ha, ha, he!" I crack up the cover a yawn. "You know what I _was_ thinking about?"

"Hm?" He wonders with a small smile and his coffee-brown marbles for eyes stuck on me.

"Under these stars might've been _just_ what I needed for an actual good night sleep."

"Me too." Nick relates while removing his thick jacket. He flaps it out and then lays it over us.

"But I'm not gonna freeze my ass off!" His bold statement makes me snicker. The jacket doesn't quite cover us both. I inch over and shut my eyes when cuddling onto his shoulder. Nick wraps his arm around me, his thumb stroking my palm under the jacket.

"Ellie." He whispers. I peep through slits to gaze at his flawless face once more.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nick." I wish unable to hide a loving smile. He groans sleepy before nuzzling his head against mine. Is it wrong of me to think of Nick as more than just a friend?

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**

**PS: Sorry to those who were expecting this story out earlier. My apologies, I have the time management skills of a carrot!**


End file.
